The invention relates to a multi-composite acoustic panel for use as a support in a floor or a wall, which panel is made of:                (a) particles of wood fibers from sawdust,        (b) rubber crumb and/or other derivatives of petroleum or recycled rubber of a different granulometries, and        (c) a polyurethane or elastomer based binder.        